


Perfectly Normal Humans

by EHC



Series: AU ideas [15]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alien AU, Gen, silly idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHC/pseuds/EHC
Summary: The following blurb came directly from a previous incarnation ofWriting Prompts:"Four roommates are extraterrestrials who have taken human form in the hopes of learning about Earth’s culture. Unfortunately, each alien is from a different planet and believes the other three are normal humans."I, of course, immediately started thinking of how ridiculous it'd be to turn this into a Life Is Strange fic. And so, here's my take.
Relationships: None
Series: AU ideas [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1596307
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Perfectly Normal Humans

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cross-posting this from [my Tumblr page](https://ehc-on-ao3.tumblr.com/post/630400184087625728/thisisdefinitelyacreativename), which I encourage you to check out. Not because of any conceit, mind you, but to read all the other responses to the original post that helped formulate my interpretation of this idea.

I’d seen this writing prompt before, but that was way before I started writing. So now, I’m imagining a Life Is Strange AU. Because it’s funny and is making me giggle (though that could also because it’s ass o’clock and I’m really tired).

**Chloe** \- alien who knows that humans love rebelling against “the man,” whoever the fuck that is, and enjoys indulging in sensory-altering substances. Her unique biology means she’s actually immune to the effects of weed and alcohol so she has to fake it. She sometimes mixes up the symptoms.

**Victoria** \- alien who knows that humans love feeling superior to other lifeforms and believe, unironically, that they’re the best species in the universe despite not having left their own solar system to meet anyone else. Has been sent to Earth to study this phenomenon and learned her own false arrogance through meticulous memorization of Earth documentaries, not realizing that said documentaries are actually reruns of bad reality TV shows.

**Rachel** \- alien who knows that humans loves sex, so has shape-shifted her form to be the most beautiful achievable by her species. The problem: her species reproduces by mitosis, so has no real concept of sexual intercourse. Also isn’t quite sure what supposed to actually feel good as her species’ sense of touch is extremely muted compared to others’.

**Max** \- alien who knows that humans love their technology and has come to Earth to study this. Sadly, all of the information she learned before coming to this planet is about 30 years out of date on account that her species actually exists outside of linear time, and she chose the wrong decade to study.

**Steph** \- human next-door neighbor who often is sleep-deprived from staying up too late binge-watching Netflix, playing video games, and cramming her homework. Can’t understand how the hell her four neighbors, the punk, the bitch, the nympho, and the hipster, ever became roommates but thinks they’re a pretty okay group of people. Her own perpetual exhaustion, odd hours, and unusual eating habits have convinced the four aliens that _she’s_ an alien, and do everything they can to “act normal” around her to not blow their cover. They fail miserably but Steph never seems to notice.

As with all of these ideas, I give permission for anyone to take this and have a ball. And before anyone says, yes, I know this is absolutely ludicrous. Hopefully, someone out there will still find it amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I had Kate being the 4th alien and Max was the human neighbor, but even though I though the stuff I wrote for Kate was funny, when I reread it, I noticed some of it came across as vaguely insulting to religion overall and seemed to do a disservice to her character as a whole. So, rather than risk offending any readers, I changed it so Max was the alien, which turned out pretty amusing in its own way as I was able to do a callback to her time powers from the game.
> 
> Why Steph? Why not? I like her and have had her on my mind quite a bit of late for other AU ideas, and figured she'd be a perfect fit here with the others, especially the way I'm describing her here (essentially, as your typical high school/college student). I had briefly toyed using Brooke instead, but liked the mental image of Steph in this capacity better.


End file.
